Four Stories with Twenty Parts: ACracksuki
by Zhou-Mak
Summary: This was part of a personal challenge to set up the Konoha Genin Girls with several members of the Akatsuki.  Real Psychology, False Affection.  Happy Birthday, Byachan.


Four Truths: Psychology and the Red Skies

When Jiraya fell confronting Pein and Konan, Tobi realized that Naruto's capture would be nearly impossible, mostly because of the unification of the Yin and Yang halves of the Kyuubi's chakra. To this end, he decided to take what Naruto would care most about, the girls his age, that are closest to him. Luckily the list was short.

Truth One: Variable-Ratio Schedule: A phrase used to describe a reinforcement that occurs randomly when a certain stimulus is met (e.g. Slot Machines). This method of reinforcement tends to cause addiction.

The toughest one to capture was Sakura. She was also the easiest to contain. Unless she did as the Akatsuki demanded, she would spend the rest of her days in a windowless cell, looked over by clay mannequins, never to have another human near her.

The demands were simple, write letters to Naruto, for delivery by Deidara's birds. It was Tobi's first plan; the one that would most likely work, after all, Naruto is the kind of courageous, chivalrous, fool that would come charging right for his "Sakura-Chan." This is why she defied them.

Four months. That's what it took before Sakura started screaming for somebody, anybody to look at her. Deidara, Crafter of the Clay, did so, but only with resentment and hate. For Sakura, that was enough.

After Deidara's visit Tobi was given a letter, addressed "To Naruto, From Sakura, Who Needs You." Tobi grinned, and were it not for the mask obscuring it, even the very air would have chilled with its malice.

Tobi approached her a little more than a day after he received the letter. She replied, "I wanted to see Deidara-kun. Deidara-kun is nice." Tobi wore his cruel smile again that day, and asked Deidara to visit "When you feel so inclined, but only after she writes a letter. Make it a game. We want her to write more after all." Tobi thought, as he left, _She is Tsunade's student, gambling is in her blood. She can't resist._

Truth Two: Negative Reinforcement: A phrase used by adherents of B.F. Skinner to describe a method of behavior control that is achieved by removing a negative stimulus (e.g. When a cold person puts on a coat, the coldness dissipates, therefore the person knows that putting on a coat removes coldness.)

Sakura's friend Ino was next. Hidan revealed himself to her, and her sense of vengeance overcame her, the next moment, she was gone. Her ability to control minds, however, made her a difficult prisoner to keep, so she was kept away from the rest of them, in a holding cell.

After the first four attempts to escape nearly succeeded, Tobi had Zetsu guard her cage, with instruction to alert him if he felt Ino trying to use her family jutsu. Zetsu alerted Tobi only once, the first time, when Ino only controlled half his mind, Tobi only laughed.

Zetsu was the only one to be allowed to see Ino. He was to provide her with blankets, food, water, and other essentials. Zetsu's mind is a tattered place, and for him, nothing comes free. So he made her do things for him before he would deliver unto her these gifts. After she found that doing so would keep her warm, fed and clean, she would always comply.

Ino only ever did one thing for Zetsu. She possessed the mind of whoever he would next devour. It was ecstasy for him, and it became wonderful for Ino as well. She felt completely covered by someone that would protect her, he felt like he was able to enjoy her taste again and again.

There were times, much later in her capture, when Ino realized what she felt for Zetsu. She loved his mind, it was the same thing that attracted her to Sasuke, the genius, and Shikamaru, the absolute mastermind, but with Zetsu, she had a two for one deal, and Ino was a very smart shopper.

Truth Three: Stockholm Syndrome: A phrase in the common lexicon that describes the gradual sense of camaraderie—even love that can eventually develop between a hostage and their captor.

"Ah, the one with the Byakugan. Leave her to me. One magic crazy eye for another, after all." And Tobi stole off to Konoha to abduct the Hyuuga Princess. It was no great difficulty for him. A simple genjutsu, and she came with him. It surprised him; however, that the only person he showed that she reacted to was his prey as well.

The girl proved to be a wealth of information, and an easy person to hold, the genjutsu didn't take much chakra, and Hinata would tell 'Naruto' anything. Even if this Naruto was merely Tobi in disguise.

Eventually the Genjutsu broke, and Hinata saw the Orange Mask behind her Orange Hero, and she clammed up, until Tobi told her that he was also looking for Naruto. Her eyes widened, and in the only show of true nobility and ability befitting the Hyuuga Clan Head that Hinata would ever display, she bartered with him. She would tell the information, but the Naruto Tobi crafted for her would never be gone from her mind…or her fantasies.

The Uchiha are image crafters, they are masters of illusion. But with that power, comes the ultimate matter of pride for an Uchiha. That is not only warping minds with a glance, but shifting reality with it. That is why when the 'Naruto' that appeared in Hinata's mind gradually got darker hair, and darker eyes, and darker clothes.

One day, when Hinata held 'Naruto' in her arms and she whispered about his "Flowing Black Hair, and his stylish black cloak, and his hypnotizing red eyes," Tobi paid attention. Tobi is a good boy, and every good boy wants a bad girl. Tobi had been privy to Hinata's deepest fantasies for weeks, and he couldn't ask for anyone badder.

Truth Four: Learned Helplessness: A phrase used by Psychologists to describe when a person or animal realizes that they have no control over their situation, and gives up on finding a way out.

If for nothing else than sake of completion, Tobi demanded that that last kunoichi be taken as well. And so Tenten's capture order was given. Sakura and Deidara, and Ino and Zetsu were sent for her, nearly a year after they had both been captured. Tenten stood no chance once Zetsu wrapped Tenten in his vines, and Ino took Tenten's mind.

When Tenten was looked over for what she could help them with, nothing came up. Her weapon skills were sad, and she could not be a guard, or even a 'professional entertainer.' It seemed that she was only useful to keep a place in the holding cells warm, so that is what she was sent to do.

Kisame thought he recognized her, when he walked past her cell, he saw the determination in her eyes, and the pick in her hands, after a 'gentle rubbing' with his sword, he remembered her as the girl that tried to fight him in the desert. He decided that he'd play with her.

Every week, Kisame would come to the cell, and catcall her. Tenten would get livid, and he'd unlock her door and her cuffs, then demand her to make him take it back. Each and every time, he'd knock her around, call her too weak to even be worth the insults, and she would smolder.

In a week, she lost the fire in her eyes, in two she would welcome the remarks, and in two months, she would go out of her way to prove she was worth the lewd remarks Kisame threw at her. Tenten enjoyed the humiliation, that was what Neji offered, and what Tenten took. At least Kisame knew what buttons to push to make it better.


End file.
